


Too Damn Good (To Be Bad)

by Tenebrosa



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Begging, Choking Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: “I told you not to start something you couldn’t finish, bro.”





	Too Damn Good (To Be Bad)

Joseph isn’t sure how he thought this would go. Sure, half-formed ideas and fever dreams might have drifted into his brain in the late hours--when it was only his mind and his hand to keep him company. But in so far as actually...whatever this is between him and Craig? This, right here and now?

Consider him shocked.

Craig is...demanding.

“Come on, strip down, bro.” His smile is something between mean and gentle, curling wickedly at the corners but eyes still soft. 

Joseph just lets himself be moved, a lot like a doll, clothes stripped off and tossed aside like nothing. He should probably be more worried about where they’re going, considering this isn’t his house and he will, actually, need them back at some point. 

Hard to focus on clothing, though, when Craig has a hand around his cock and is pumping with a too-much-too-fast rhythm. 

He whines, something wordless and pleading, and scrambles at Craig’s shoulders when all the other man does is _laugh_.

“I told you not to start something you couldn’t finish, bro.”

Joseph didn’t start this. Well….admittedly he’d pressed a little too close at Craig at the BBQ, smiled a little too wickedly as Craig licked a drop of mustard from the corner of his mouth, stared just a little too long as Craig let the kids pile on top of his back for a pushup contest. 

But that was just...he was just…

“God in heaven, _please_.” Thoughts are difficult, words more so, because Craig hasn’t _stopped_.

Craig obeys, albeit so suddenly it drags a gasp from Joseph’s throat, raw and needy. His eyes glint as he shoves him backwards, Joseph tumbling onto the bed, frantically scooting back so his legs don’t hang off the edge. The sheets feel amazing against his bare skin and he’s got the best vantage point in the world to watch Craig strip off what little remains of his clothes. 

Lord above, he’s so….fucking hot. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Joseph mutters dumbly, distracted and nearly drooling at the wide expanse of clearly defined muscles and tendons that flex as Craig crawls after him. 

Craig laughs, probably used to the praise, and it makes Joseph flush from cheeks to chest. He’s almost body-conscious in view of such a specimen of human health, too aware of his penchant for desserts and sugary drinks, but the hunger in Craig’s eyes gives him just enough confidence to keep his hands at his sides. 

He’d looked like that before. When he was sending pics. When Joseph had burst through his front door like a man possessed. When he’d sunk to his knees in the entryway to choke and gag on Craig’s cock until the man was fisting his hair and coming down his throat. 

The kiss is unexpected, but utterly welcome, Joseph opening his mouth to groan into it. Craig kisses a little sloppier than he’d expected, tongue pushing deep, licking at his mouth like he wants to know what Joseph had for breakfast that morning. 

It’s so perfect. 

“How are we--how do you wanna--should I--” He can’t get a full sentence out, can barely utter a few words before Craig is capturing his lips once more.

He couldn’t bring himself to care less. 

“Bro, you gotta chill.” Craig murmurs finally, settling his weight down on Joseph’s hips--and right on top of his _cock_ , good god--and staring down at him. “You think too much.”

Of course he does. He’s in bed with a man he didn’t think he had a chance of ever getting, even for just a quick fuck. Joseph doesn’t think he could stop thinking at light speeds even if he was unconscious right now. 

“I just...I thought maybe…”

“Oh, I know what you thought.” Craig grins again and there’s _nothing_ kind in it now, rude and almost cruel. “Robert told me, yknow? More than just that you’re allowed to step out. Told me you like getting fucked. Can’t blame you, man, it feels good, right?”

He leans down, nips at Joseph’s ear and makes shivers crawl up his spine. 

“I know it feels good to me.”

Oh.

_Oh!_

“Should I...did you want to…”

“Naw, bro,” Craig rolls his hips, a lazy grind that’s not nearly enough but still delicious. “You stay right where you are. I can do myself real well as long as you’re a good boy for me.”

Joseph can’t keep his eyes open at that, shuttering closed, hands spasming where he’s got a light grip on Craig’s hips. He can feel Craig’s hands wandering over his body, thumbing at his nipples teasingly, sliding up to wrap loosely around his throat. Joseph jerks at the touch, eyes flying open as he sucks in a breath and stares hazily at Craig’s grin. 

“Heard about this too.” He puts just a bit more pressure down, not enough to cut off his air but more than enough to make swallowing an interesting experience. “Guess you’ve got some kinks in the closet, huh?”

“Please,” Joseph croaks, “have mercy.”

Craig moves his hands, something that makes Joseph pout for a split second before Craig’s rummaging in his bedside table. He catches sight of a lube bottle before the smack of a condom hitting his chest makes him look down. Craig grins, light and carefree, pouring lube onto long fingers that disappear behind him moments later. 

“Wrap it up, bro. Safety first, right?”

Joseph barely manages to open the packaging, fingers numb and fumbling, too busy watching Craig’s expression. The flush to his cheeks, the slick noises, the little whines that escape Craig’s mouth as he rocks his body are the only indication of what he’s doing with the hand behind him. 

He wants to ask to watch. He wants to _see_ Craig open himself for this. 

But Joseph knows full well it’s not about him. Surprisingly enough, he’s totally okay with this. 

His hands are still shaking when he slides the condom on, Craig shifting onto his knees to give him room, and Joseph doesn’t dare touch his cock more than necessary. He’s already too close, strung too tight, burning too hot with the sight of Craig on top of him. 

The hand he wraps around the base of his cock is more to stave off the orgasm boiling in his belly than it is to hold himself still, but it proves a good decision anyhow. Craig’s fingers brush the head, the condom doing little to protect the sensitive nerves, and Joseph bites back a gasp as Craig’s fingers brush his.

“Just like that.” Craig groans, letting his weight fall just a bit, the tight heat of his hole sinking down just enough that Joseph’s vision goes a bit black at the edges. “Keep it steady, bro. _Fuck_ , you’re thick.”

Normally he’d respond to the praise. A mutter of thanks, maybe a flush, but Joseph can’t even _think_ , let alone speak. Craig is slowly settling down on top of him, letting Joseph sink inside inch by cruel inch, the movements torturously amazing.

By the time he’s sitting flush on Joseph’s hips and his cock is buried balls deep in too hot, too tight, Joseph doesn’t need a hand around his throat to stop his breathing. His chest feels too small, like he can’t draw the breath he needs, and his hands scratch uselessly at Craig’s sides. Everything feels too….too much. The room is too hot, Craig is too tight, and Joseph is strung too taut to make this last as long as he wants to. 

“Please, no,” he moans mournfully when Craig rolls his hips, blinking back the stars that burst behind his eyes. “I’m gonna--I won’t _last_.”

“Not a problem,” Craig pants, bracing his hands on Joseph’s chest and starting to lift and drop his weight. “We can do this again. You can get it up for me again. Hell, you’re not the only--ah!--not the only one, bro. God, your cock feels so damn good.”

His fingers curl without thought, nails digging into Craig’s sides, gouging marks there that will last longer than he will. 

Craig is riding him like there’s a damn medal on the line, lifting and falling so fast Joseph doesn’t have time to mourn the loss of heat before it’s back. He’s not looking at Joseph either, eyes focused on the headboard behind his head, and the idea that he’s just a _thing_ , just a living dildo for Craig to get off steals the very air from his lungs.

He loves this. 

“Please,” he pleads, tugging at one strong forearm, desperate for the orgasm he can feel drawing his balls in tight. “Please, I want to--can you--Craig, I _need_ \--”

Craig grins, huffs a breath, and moves easily. Shifts his weight so one hand is pinning Joseph to the bed as the other moves to smooth over his throat once more. This time there’s more weight behind it, more pressure, and Joseph really can’t breathe now. Can’t drag in a breath as his hips buck up to meet Craig’s in a filthy slick slam. 

Joseph isn’t sure what sound he makes when he comes suddenly. It’s half of a gasp, dragged in when Craig immediately lets go, and half a scream of his name. Air rushes in, so fast it makes him lightheaded, and the orgasm that sweeps through him seizes his body so violently it’s only Craig’s weight that keeps him lying down on the bed. 

“Hell yeah,” Craig crows, still moving, hand dropping from Joseph’s throat to pump at his cock. “Fuck yeah, you look so damn _good_. I’m gonna--damn you’re gonna make me--”

“On me!” Joseph orders, voice wrecked, raspy and barely there, nails scratching deep marks into Craig’s thighs. “On me, come on me.”

Craig’s head falls back on a moan and he comes down heavily, working his hips in small circles as he paints Joseph’s chest. It’s messy and sloppy and _wonderful_ , Joseph shaking from over-sensitivity as he moves his hands to pet weakly at angry looking welts he left on Craig’s flesh. 

Ever the gentleman, Craig collapses off to the side once he’s shaken his way through it, leaving Joseph’s cock still inside as he rubs his forehead restlessly against the same pillow Joseph’s laying on. They both settle in silence, the sound of their frantic breathing the only noise in the room, Joseph still idly tracing the paths he made with his nails. 

“Damn,” Craig says finally, recovered first because of _course_ he is. “You are--whoa. A plus, bro. That was amazing.”

“T-Thank you,” Joseph murmurs, wincing when Craig pulls off him to flop onto his side. “It was...I was good?”

“Definitely.” Craig mutters, lifting a hand to rub the come cooling on Joseph’s chest around in nonsense patterns. “This is proof of that.”

He should say something. Should say...thank you again? For the fuck? For acquiescing so easily to what Joseph wanted?

It seems utterly unworthy in the face of what they did. 

Joseph rolls onto his side to face Craig, watching the way the other man is watching _him_ , eyes searching like he’s looking for any sense of regret. He won’t find it in Joseph, that’s for sure. Won’t find anything but satisfaction and a hunger for more. 

Oh! Well….that’ll do nicely as a phrase.

“So...umm...how soon can you go again?” Joseph asks shyly, only to watch as Craig bursts into bed-shaking laughter. 

“Bro!”


End file.
